


The Fall of Jericho

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest cities are thought to be the hardest to crumble, but even the seemingly insignificant choices have extenuating repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She stared at the knife in her hand. It was over now. All over. And she just wanted to sleep.

She turned her attention back to the body at her feet. She almost felt...sorry for him. How could he have known he would be responsible? But then, she supposed, only a diviner could know, and even that was far from the best. She knelt down and wiped the knife onto his shirt, before slipping it into the folds of her coat. She would need it later.

She left the room, silently closing the door behind herself.

* * *

She woke suddenly, gasping for air as she clutched her chest.

The moonlight spilled in through the partially open curtains, splashing across the floor and painting the room in shades of blue. The bed sheets rustled beside her and she felt his hand grasp hers gently.

"...Amy?" he murmured. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes... I'm fine." She could feel him staring at her intently; she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I promise I'm all right, Chrom. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "I don't remember what it was about. I'm going to check on the girls, okay?"

"Okay."

She leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek before climbing out of bed and leaving their bed chamber. She checked the girls, finding both asleep in their beds, Morgan with one arm hanging off the mattress. At least her sleep was peaceful. She shut the door gently and made her way down the halls to the study, thinking that, perhaps, Tharja would still be up.

Candlelight flickered under the door and she opened it to find the mage bent over a large tome on the desk. "You should sit down more often. Otherwise you'll have back problems like Gregor."

Dark grey eyes met her own and a small smile made its way onto the other woman's face before being quickly replaced with a look of concern. "Why are you up so late? The Queen needs her rest, especially with two young girls."

"We're in a war, Tharja. There's no time for rest." She crossed the room to sit down in the armchair, pulling her knees to her chest.

Tharja settled onto the floor next to her, and Amy reached out and ran her fingers through her friend's hair gently. "You're having ill dreams again," Tharja said softly.

Amy pulled her hand away reluctantly. "Yeah..."

"You still don't remember what they're about? Just the fear?"

"Just the fear," she repeated quietly.

"I cannot do anything if I don't know what they're about. But," here she looked up and met Amy's eyes, "if you ever need me, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Tharja."

They sat in silence after that, Tharja retrieving her tome from the desk and perching on the arm of the chair, where Amy leaned her head against her side and tucked her feet up underneath her. Tharja ran her fingers through Amy's hair, the thumbnail of her opposite hand between her teeth as she studied the nearly miniscule script on the page.

Every night that she was plagued by nightmares, she found her way to Tharja. As much as the other Shepherds had feared the dark mage when she first joined them, Amy found herself drawn to her. Once she came to realize that Tharja was just as terrified to bare her heart to anyone as she was, the two women became inseparable. Tharja knew her darkest secrets and guarded them just as jealously, if not more so, as she did the woman herself.

Tharja was the only one who could banish her fears long enough to allow her a reprieve. It had always been that way through the years. Though she loved Chrom deeply, somethings were just uncomfortable to talk about; but Tharja had always been understanding. It was that softer side that Amy loved most. The raven haired mage was a demon on the battlefield, but here, behind the stone walls they'd come to call home, she was gentle, but only in a way Amy and the children seemed to understand.

That was all right, Amy thought, as her friend's thin fingers ran through her hair soothingly, lulling her closer and closer to sleep. She preferred keeping this side of Tharja all to herself.

She could be selfish as well.

* * *

Dawn rose peacefully, the sun barely beginning to creep into the room, not even high enough in the sky to fully shine through the window.

Amy had barely begun to open her eyes when a small storm plowed into her. She could hear Tharja swearing under her breath, no doubt knocked to the floor under the force of Morgan's tackle.

The small brunette sat perched on her mother's knees, grinning widely and quite obviously pleased with herself. "Morning, Mama!"

She chuckled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "You okay, Tharja?"

"Fine," the mage grumbled, straightening her clothing.

"Good morning, Mother," Lucina said quietly from the doorway.

Amy nodded as Noire slipped past them to hug her mother around the waist; she could hear Tharja sigh quietly as she scooped her daughter up and sat her on her hip, where Noire wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Have you girls had breakfast yet?"

Morgan shook her head. "Lucy wanted to go out into the orchard and have a stick fight. And I'm supposed to meet Owain and Cynthia for a Cabal meeting this afternoon."

"You need to eat first," she said as she set her daughter down in the floor before standing up. "Or, at least take something with you," she amended, stretching.

"We will," Morgan said, "we just wanted to let you know where we'd be today."

She nodded. "All right, just remember to be inside by dusk. You know how your Aunt Maribelle is about being outside after dark."

"Yes, we will!" Morgan answered as she grabbed her sister's wrist and darted from the room.

"You basically gave them permission to raid the royal pantry," Tharja said, as they could hear Lucina beg her sister to "slow _down_ , blast it all". She set Noire down on the floor and took the girl's hands in her own. "Why don't you go see if Virion will get you measured for your bow?"

"Um...okay, Mother," she mumbled.

Tharja kissed the top of her head and pushed her gently to the door. Straightening up, she turned her attention to Amy. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked as soon as Noire had left the room.

"Getting food in your stomach," Amy said, poking her friend's stomach playfully. "And then analyzing the information Frederick's team brought back from the Feroxi."

"As long as Frederick doesn't drag us into another of his torture sessions poorly disguised as training. I'm still sore from last week."

Amy laughed. "You need regular exercise," she said as they walked out of the room.

"I don't need arms the size of beer barrels, though," she shot back.

"True," she giggled. "Then you'd have to balance out the rest."

Tharja gently shoved her into the wall, causing her to laugh even more, before flinging her arms around the other mage's neck.

"Besides, I love you the way you are."

* * *

Morgan had found her way into the study later that night, curling up in between her mother and aunt and trying to understand the old magic hidden in the text. She didn't interrupt, knowing the look of concentration on both women's faces, and instead focusing on the feeling she got from the text and diagrams, having oft been complimented on her intuition.

Her father and Aunt Lissa had even once likened it to the late Emmeryn's.

She appreciated her aunt's work in bringing Ylisse together after her father had torn it apart with war and her brother nearly following him. But while Lucina yearned for be great like their father, Morgan wanted to be as great a tactician as their mother, who had led the Ylissean army through war with both Plegia and Valm. It was part of the reason she had joined the Justice Cabal with her cousin, Owain, and their friend, Cynthia. Someone had to keep them from rashly charging into battle.

Amy ran a hand through her hair tiredly before letting her head fall against Tharja's shoulder, the woman unmoving save for chewing her thumbnail, a habit she'd had long before the two had even met, and one that reared its head when she was focused, stressed, or even nervous. 

They'd been trying to decipher the contents of the tome Flavia had unearthed in their most recent expedition to Walhart's prior stronghold. The Feroxi had no use of it, Frederick said, as few of their soldiers were mages.

Tharja had sensed that it had once belonged to Excellus and insisted upon cleansing it, with Libra's help, before allowing Amy to touch it. She didn't think it particularly dangerous after so long collecting dust, but with the nigtmares--though she hasn't mentioned them aloud, as they were something that they kept private--she didn't want to risk it.

Amy didn't blame her, really. Just being near the damned thing had made her feel sick to her stomach in the way the nightmares did. There was still a tight, heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she turned the pages, but it was bearable.

A glance toward her daughter proved that she, too, could sense it, her brow furrowed much like it had been her first time on Sumia's mare. She squeezed Morgan's hand gently, and she squeezed back to reassure her mother silently.

Tharja sighed. "I'm hopelessly lost. Even Virion and Cherche couldn't understand...whatever _this_ is..."

Morgan bit her lip hesitantly before she said quietly, "What if...what if it's not supposed to be interpreted through the text?"

"Why in the hell would there be text then?"

"To hide what he didn't want seen," Amy said in awe as the realization dawned on her. "Morgan, you are an absolute -genius-," she cried, grabbing the tome and flipping through its pages.

Morgan giggled. "I learned from the best."

"I noticed it at the beginning. Excellus is too full of himself to not want to flaunt his intelligence," Amy went on. "That's why I thought it odd that his signature wasn't plastered all over this. His energy, yes, but usually only very powerful mages can pick up on even the strongest of signatures, unless one knows the caster well. I can always find the traces of your magic, Tharja. And I know it was you that hexed Chrom last week and made him fall over the wall in the atrium," she said, setting the tome down between them once again.

"He shouldn't have called you old just for being tired," Tharja said, clearly unapologetic.

"I'm going to start smacking you when you do that off the battlefield," she said as the other mage shrugged. "Anyway, look at this." She pointed to a small symbol in the middle of the diagram on the page.

"It looks a little like a corruption of Father and Lucy's brands," Morgan mused. "But Lady Naga watches over Ylisse...right?"

"That's not the brand," Tharja said. "Do you remember, Amy? You went after him like a madwoman."

Amy chuckled. "Yes... This is a bit like the symbol on the dastard's robes. But a bit different."

"A signature then?" Morgan suggested.

Tharja frowned slightly and bent over the pages, her hair falling down onto them.

"Find something interesting, darling?"

"Yes... Maybe..." A few pages rustled. "Here, look." She leaned back from the tome.

"It's the same symbol, but in a different place."

Morgan's eyes went wide and she nearly slammed her face into the floor in her eagerness to get to her feet and scramble across the room.

"I fear for your daughter's sanity, Amy."

"So do I..."

"Look!" Morgan cried, shoving the smaller tome under her mother's nose.

Amy cocked an eyebrow in confusion and took the proffered tome.

"That's a tome that Aunt Nowi and Aunt Panne found last season. I didn't think it was important then, because it seemed like weather observations, but look inside the back cover, near the seam."

Amy flipped through to the back. "By the gods..." she breathed.

"What?"

"It's the same symbol, but...how..."

"It felt the same," the brunette said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "I've never met the man, but both tomes feel the same."

"Let me see that," Tharja said, taking the tomes and propping them across her lap. She flipped a few pages and bent intently over them. "Ha! Excellus you craven fool!" she cried.

"Hm?" Amy leaned over her friend's shoulder, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What did you find?" she asked, hearing Morgan shuffle onto Tharja's other side.

"Morgan, get me some parchment, ink, and a quill. I think I know how to break this damned code."

* * *

Morgan had passed out some time after. She had curled up under the window in the moon light and finally fallen asleep with her head resting against the bookshelves.

Amy was struggling to keep her eyes open as she stared at the parchment Tharja had shoved into her hands, instructing her to translate the runes. Morgan had fallen asleep on her translations and Amy had had to take them gently and continue. But sleep was calling too strongly.

Tharja shook her head as the mage joined her daughter in the land of dreams, but she took the parchment with a small smile on her face. A little extra work was a small price to pay for Amy's peaceful sleep.


	2. Inexplicable Knowledge

She blinked slowly. What was...in front of that light? She blinked again and two figures began to drift into focus.

"Brother, we have to do SOMETHING!"

"What would you suggest?"

"I dunno..."

He seemed to notice she was awake and held a hand out to her. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," he said as he helped her to her feet. "You all right?"

"Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"No, actually, I... It's strange," she said slowly. "Your name it just...came to me..."

"...Hmm, how curious," Chrom said. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's..." She grimaced slightly. "Hmm?"

"...You don't remember your name?"

"I'm not sure if..." She trailed off and looked around. "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

"Hey, I've heard of this!" the girl friend. "It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung," the man standing behind Chrom said suddenly. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

"B-but it's the truth!" she protested.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick?" Chrom said. "We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then--we'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

"Wait just one moment," she said indignantly. "Do I have a say in this?"

"Please, friend--I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

She sighed and followed them for a time before she spoke up. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

"Hah!" Chrom smiled, and it seemed sincere. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are?" she asked curiously. "Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress," Frederick scoffed. "She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing..."

"Frederick, please," Chrom intervened. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse," he went on, turning to her. "Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order.... My name is Chrom--but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa cried, stomping her feet. "...hmph!" She recomposed herself and said, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." She grinned. "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds?" she asked, bemused. "You tend sheep? ...In full armor?"

"Heh, it's a dangerous job," Chrom chuckled. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick said with a nod. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir," she replied. "I would do no less myself. My name is Amy." She paused. "....I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Amy? Is that foreign?" Chrom asked, but then went on. "...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we--"

"Chrom, look!" Lissa shouted suddenly. "The town!"

"Damn it! The town is ablaze!" Chrom cried. "Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about her?" Frederick asked.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom shot back.

"Aptly put, milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa cried and they ran off.

"But what about--" Amy thought for a moment. "Hmm..." She nodded. It was what felt best, she realized, following them.

* * *

"Gwa ha ha!" the brigand boss laughed heartily. "Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny and put the rest to torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"

"S-stay away from me!" the maiden screamed. "Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa cried as they ran into the town.

"Don't worry--after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." he assured her.

"Wait!" Amy cried, catching up to them.

"Amy!" Chrom said. "You followed us! Why?"

"I...I'm not certain myself," she admitted. "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"Of course--strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

She nodded.

"Remember, Amy," Frederick said, "we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

She nodded again. She may have lacked her memory, but she meant it when she said she knew her way around a fight.

"So, Amy," Chrom said. "I see you wear a sword. Is it--Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic?"

"I..believe so?" she answered. "I suppose I should check."

"You believe so?" Chrom grimaced. "Perhaps I'll just keep a few pages behind you for the time being."

Amy did her best not to roll her eyes. Lissa was right, it seemed. "No," she answered him. "I can control it, I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes..." She moved forward and wiped out a fair bit of a brigand's health with her Thunder tome, letting Chrom finish him off.

"We'll see who's delicate!" Lissa piped up. "I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured?" She waved her staff. "I'll be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Amy!"

Amy nodded. A healer would most certainly prove useful. They were a versatile bunch, these Shepherds. It was best for her to be close, but she also needed to be kept out of the enemies' range. "Stay close, but try to stay behind Frederick or Chrom, okay? It'd be trouble for us if we lost our cleric."

Lissa nodded and moved close to Frederick.

A brigand attacked, and Amy found she couldn't dodge in time. She managed to hit him with a bolt of Thunder, but his axe nicked her arm. She heard Chrom call out "Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated."

"Indeed," she said. "Timely use of a staff or vulenary should prevent the worst." She motioned for Lissa to come over and for Frederick and Chrom to take down the last brigands in the nearby area. She thanked Lissa as the girl mended the wound; it was merely a scratch and she felt a bit silly, but it was far better to be safe than sorry. She glanced around and moved a little ahead of Chrom. Surely that wasn't all of them, was it?

A myrmidon charged her. He was so weak, he could barely put a scratch on her. _The Fighter was stronger_ , she thought as she finished him off with a second shot of Thunder and he fell heavily.

Lissa rushed over to tend her again and she sighed. _Is this girl trying to prove I'm the delicate one?_

"Still with us, Amy?" Chrom said.

"Hmm... It's strange," she mused. "Here on the battlefield, I can... Well, I can "see" things..."

"See things? Like what?"

"The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle..." She trailer off for a moment. "I must have studied this somewhere."

"So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?"

"Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself..." She motioned Chrom and Frederick forward; she could see the band's boss now, but...somehow she felt he wouldn't attack unless they got close. 'I can use that....'

"Are you all right, Amy?" Chrom asked. He was very concerned for her, wasn't he? "Don't rush into danger."

"I'm fine, Chrom," she assured him. "Don't worry."

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

"Thank you, but..." She paused. "I think there's more to it than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side..." she said slowly. "It's fuzzy... Wait, yes: Working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed... Yes, yes, I'm sure of it!" she said excitedly. She nodded to Chrom and they moved forward. She was certain she was correct, but she wouldn't scapegoat anyone to prove her theories. Somehow, she knew Chrom was the same. She motioned for Frederick to join on the other side of Chrom, not wanting to leave Lissa vulnerable behind them.

Delicate or not, every comrade was invaluable.

As she thought, the brigand hurled his hand axe at Chrom.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!"

Chrom took the hit, unable to dodge quick enough, and Amy urged Lissa forward. If they were quick enough, their wall would keep her safe, even this close.

He waited for her to attack, and she flung a bolt Thunder. She tried to dodge the axe, but it sliced through her arm and she swore under her breath. What was _with_ her and blades? She took another hit from the damned axe, but managed to take him down with a bolt.

"Bwaaargh!" he cried as he collapsed.

"Well, that's the end of that," she said.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by," Lissa said as she mended her wounds, yet again.

Amy ran a hand through her hair. She really was not a lucky woman, was she?

"But holy wow, Amy!" Lissa went on. "You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics!" She was gushing and it was beginning to make the brunette feel uncomfortable, as if she wasn't used to the praise. "Is there anything you can't do?"

_Dodge a damned blade_ , she thought bitterly.

"You're certainly no helpless victim," Chrom said, "that much is for certain."

"Indeed," Frederick interjected. "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick," she began. "And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please," she implored, "believe me. I have shared all that I know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives," Chrom said. "My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Amy's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be."

"T-thank you, Chrom," she stammered.

"So how about it? Will you join us, Amy?"

She smiled. "I would be honored."


	3. Prelude to Darkness

"Did you notice, milord?" Frederick ventured. "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegian?" Amy inquired. "What's that?"

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor," Chrom answered. "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!" Lissa exclaimed. "Totally innocent, and totally helpless..."

"They do have us, milady. Shepherds to protect the sheep," Frederick said. "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

"I know, I know..." She sighed before perking up a bit. "Don't worry, I'll get used to all this."

A villager approached them and spoke to Chrom. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir," Frederick said, "and no doubt your hospitality would be grand...But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me medium well, and no salt in the soup, I simply--Wait, what?!" Lissa cried. "We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll call. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like..." He paused and then smiled. "I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

Amy made a mental note to be wary of Frederick the Wary's smile.

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you," Lissa pouted.

"You're quite the stern guardian there," Amy said.

"Yeah, well "stern" is one name for it," Lissa grumbled. "I can think of a few others!"

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe," Chrom said.

"Duly noted," Amy replied.

Frederick cleared his throat loudly. "You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize," Chrom said with a smile.

Amy chuckled.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Amy?" Chrom asked as he turned to her. "The capital isn't far."

* * *

Night began to fall and Lissa looked around. "I told you--it's getting dark already!" she complained. "...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when--" She was so wrapped up in her complaints, she didn't notice a bug fly into her mouth. "Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"Aw, come on now, Lissa," Chrom laughed. "Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck!" she groaned. "I...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on the firewood, thanks." She stomped her feet in irritation. "I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

"We should probably think about food," Amy suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order," Frederick said. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

Amy managed to cajole Lissa into clearing a campsite with her while Chrom went in search of firewood and Frederick in search of food, and soon they had a substantial fire going and roasted meat.

"Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat," Chrom said. "Delicious! What's wrong, Lissa?" he asked, noticing his sister's face. "Dig in."

"Pass!" she cried. "...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain! Right, Amy? ...uh, Amy?"

Amy would have answered her, but she was far too hungry to think of anything but getting the food into her stomach.

Lissa sighed. "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..."

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" she exclaimed. "Wait, I take that back--boots smell better!"

"Every experience makes us stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?"

"Me? Oh, well..." He smiled. "I'm not hungry. I... I had a large lunch! Yes, quite."

"Yeah, right, Frederick!" She scowled.

* * *

Chrom took the first watch as the rest of them went to sleep, Lissa finally having silenced her complaining and ate. It was silent for quite some time before he heard something. "...Huh?" He got to his feet, looking around, and unintentionally rousing Lissa as well.

She yawned and got up, walking over to him. "What's wrong, Big Brother?" she asked sleepily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but..." He frowned. "Something is amiss..."

"Define "something"."

"I'm not sure... I think I'll have a look around."

"Not alone, you won't!" she insisted. "I'm coming too."

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa."

They walked into the surrounding woods together.

"It sure is dark," Lissa said. "...And quiet. Where did the birds go?"

The ground began to rumble suddenly and Lissa shrieked.

"Aaah! Chrom!"

"Gods, what--Agh! What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!"

He turned to look behind them and saw what was coming.

"Lissa, run!"

"Huh?"

"I mean it, go!"

The forest began to catch aflame behind them as they ran, nearly licking at their heels.

"This way!!"

They stopped in a clearing to catch their breath, when suddenly an odd sound drew their attention and they looked up at the sky. Some sort of portal began to open and two peculiar creatures emerged, landing nearby.

"Lissa, stay back!" Chrom cried.

She backed up towards a tree as he swung at the creature. Instead of falling, it turned and roared at him. He managed to end it, only to hear Lissa scream behind him.

Whirling around, he saw a strange swordsman parry the creature's attack from behind. When he didn't move, the stranger bit out "Help."

He dove forward and swung his blade as the stranger swung his own and they sliced the creature in two.

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick cried, approaching quickly. "Are you hurt?"

"Frederick!" Lissa cried. "Amy!"

Amy noticed the strange creature that appeared to be their enemies and gasped. "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

"They're not from Ylisse," Chrom said. "I promise you that."

"No one is injured then?" Frederick asked. "Thank the gods..."

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa exclaimed. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." She paused and looked around. "Hey," she said, her face falling, "where did he go?"

"We can worry about him later," Frederick said, "AFTER we put these...things...to the board. Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy."

"Right," Chrom said.

Amy noticed something as she glanced around the battlefield. "Hmm? Are those..."

"Abandoned forts, yes," Frederick explained.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible," she said. "No doubt they will offer distinct advantage in battle."

The forests would provide cover, she realized, likely boosting defense and evasion. And was that...yes, there was an archer at the opposite end of the battlefield, but he was probably too weak to be much of a threat, except perhaps to Lissa. "Frederick?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"Can you take Lissa with you? There are more enemies here, and we have less options to box them in."

"As you wish," Frederick replied. "Milady, please stay close."

"Okay," Lissa said. "I want to get to smacking these things though."

Amy looked towards Chrom. "See that fighter?" she said, pointing. When he nodded, she went on. "I want you to face him. We'll have Lissa close by in case of injuries. I'll take the one over there."

"Be careful, Amy."

"I could say the same to you." She watched him move off. He took some damage, but it would take worse luck than she had had earlier that day to fall to the creature. She moved over to the mercenary and fired a bolt of Thunder at it. After Frederick and Lissa moved, both of the creatures attacked her and she winced. Damn her luck... A strategic retreat, at least to let Lissa treat her, was the most intelligent course of action, but that could put Lissa in danger.

"Captain Chrom!" a red haired woman cried, charging up on horseback. "Wait! I'm coming! ...Agh. I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em. All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your--"

"Hold, milady!" a blue haired man cried, running up.

"Muh?"

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" he asked. "Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need only wage love."

This man could not be serious.

"...The hell are you?!" the woman cried.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are--it's only natural. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi--"

"Sorry, Ruffles--no time for this. Onward!" She started to trot off.

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!"

"I'm Sully...And I'm a Shepherd," she said.

"Sully!" Virion exclaimed. "How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

"Will I what now?" she said. "Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face--that's the punchline."

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a--"

"How's THIS for an answer?!" she snapped, kicking him in the face.

"OOF! G-goodness, but those shapely legs can kick, can't they... P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..."

Sully sighed. "Fine... Anything to shut you up. ...What? Stop staring at me like that!" she snapped at him, and he cast his eyes to the ground.

Amy sighed. More to protect. "Hey, Sully, is it?" she called.

"Yeah, it is. Whatcha need?"

"Mind taking that mercenary near you and Chrom taking the fighter?"

"Yeah, no problem. You our tactician?"

"You could call me that... I suppose."

"Yeah." Sully did as she asked, and Chrom as well, but they hadn't succeeded in felling the enemy units.

Amy frowned. She'd taken way to many hits to be efficient. She moved away from the enemy and waved Lissa over.

"Wow, Amy," Lissa mused as she tended the brunette's wounds. "You really took a beating, didn't you?"

"...had to keep you safe," she muttered, ignoring the girl's frown.

"Goddesses and gentlemen," Virion said suddenly, and Amy was certain the only thing keeping her from smacking her own forehead was Lissa mending the wound under her ribs, "might I have your attention?"

Amy had a suspicion he would continue, regardless.

"I, as it happens, an an archer! ...The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!"

_...none of that was necessary_ , she thought tiredly. But it did help her understand how to integrate him into her strategy. He wasn't in danger at the moment, but moving him to help Sully or Chrom would most certainly spell trouble... "Stay where you are for now."

She would let the enemy make their move.

She sucked in a breath when everyone seemed intent on attacking Chrom and Sully, but Sully managed to take down her attacker and Chrom felled his second. But the creatures' boss was homing in on him. "Damn it." She gritted her teeth. She couldn't fail now... She moved forward and attacked the archer, and motioned for Frederick to follow. She called Chrom to the fort behind her and Lissa rushed into heal him.

It was a bit comforting to know the girl was already developing a sense of when Amy needed her somewhere.

She motioned for Sully to move to the other fort and for Virion to stay, without the ability to box an enemy unit in, Amy felt it was too much risk to pull him into the fight just yet.

The fighter attacked her and she felled him with a well placed bolt. And then the boss came in, swinging its hand axe.

"Ryaaargh!"

She winced from the axe blow and fired a bolt, but it wasn't enough to fell the creature. Lissa rushed in to tend her as she thought a moment. "Sully?"

"Right you are!" the red head said, charging forward. It didn't take the creature down, but Amy managed to fire off a bolt and it fell with a strangled cry of "Nnh...aaagh..." and disappeared like its fellows had.

"It seems all the creatures are vanquished," Frederick said. "This young man took care of the others."

They all turned to look to the young man, who stared back silently.

"Um, I never got to thank you...for before," Lissa said. "So...thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth," the young man replied.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked. "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Marth shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters on the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." With that, he turned and walked away.

"Huh?" Lissa cried. "What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!"

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Amy sighed.

"It appears his skills lie elsewhere," Frederick said. "I wager we'll hear his name again... But for now in more concerned about the capital. We should make haste.


	4. The Presentation of Serenity

"So this is Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse?" Amy said in awe. "I've never seen so many people!"

"It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered," Frederick observed. "Thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Look!" an elderly villager cried. "The exalt has come to see us!"

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Amy said.

"Yes," Frederick replied. "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Amy asked in concern.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace--Ylisse's most prized quality," Frederick explained. "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia at our borders, the people need her," Chrom said. "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her," Amy said.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa exclaimed, grinning.

"Yes," Amy began, "I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," Frederick said. "You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

"You said you were "shepherds"!" she cried.

"And so we are...in a manner of speaking," Chrom explained. "We just have a LOT of sheep."

"C-chrom..." She swallowed nervously, feeling a bit faint at the discovery. "I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

"Just Chrom is fine," he said gently. "I've never been much for formalities."

She sighed softly as she relaxed. "The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..."

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace," Chrom said. "Would you like to meet her?"

Amy nodded and followed them to the palace.

* * *

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home," Emmeryn said as they approached. Amy could feel a warm and kind aura radiating from the exalt and it put her at ease, but something told her the woman was not to be trifled with. "Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well--we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while," Chrom said.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands have crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord," a woman standing behind Emmeryn said. "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides," Lissa piped up. "We had plenty of help!"

"Ah, you speak of your new companion here?"

"This is Amy," Chrom said. "She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Amy," Emmeryn said with a kind smile.

"Not at all, milady!" she replied.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," Frederick said suddenly, "but I must speak. Amy claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself, or even a Plegian spy."

Amy winced. She knew he would voice his opinion, but it didn't keep it from stinging.

"Frederick!" Chrom cried.

"Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom," Emmeryn said calmly. "Does this woman have your trust?"

"Yes." He nodded. "She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Amy..." Emmeryn turned to her, the gentle expression never faltering. She smiled. "It seems you have Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady."

"But thank you, Frederick," Emmeryn continued. "For your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention it from time to time..."

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." He turned his attention to the woman who had spoken before. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord," Phila replied. "They've been sighted all across Ylisse."

"Chrom," Emmeryn said, "we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course."

"I think that's our cue, Amy!" Lissa giggled. "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you," she said, grabbing Amy's wrist and pulling her from the room.

* * *

Lissa led her into a spacious room and threw her arms into the air. "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison."

The young man and woman standing nearby talking looked over.

"Go on," Lissa urged, grinning, "make yourself at home."

Amy looked around in interest. There was almost so much as to be overwhelming, until--

"Lissa, my treasure!" a voice called. "Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles." A young blonde came up to them, curls bouncing.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa said.

""Oh, hey" yourself!" Maribelle snapped. "I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!"

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa said before pausing. "...Although, I could do without the bugs and bear barbecue..." she amended.

"Hey, squirt!" the blond man said. "Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it?" Lissa asked. "Hee hee! And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

"Ha!" Vaike said. "Never doubt the Vaike!" He frowned slightly. "...Wait, was that an insult?"

"Beg pardon," the other woman said, "but when might we see the captain?"

"Poor Sumia," Maribelle said. "She's simply been beside herself with concern... Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. ...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia," Lissa giggled, "that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry?" Sumia said. "Well, I... He's our captain and our prince--of course I'd worry!"

"So, who's the stranger?" Vaike asked, changing the subject.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike..." Lissa said. "But allow me to introduce Amy! She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Vaike said. "Can she do this?" He belched loudly.

Amy chuckled. "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "Teach". In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

"Ugh, Vaike!" Maribelle said indignantly. "That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you," she cried, rounding on her, "Amy! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" She scoffed and turned her nose up before walking off.

"Don't take it to heart, Amy," Sumia said gently. "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee!" Lissa grinned. "But yeah, just give her time."

"Ah. Captain!" Sumia cried as Chrom walked in. "You've returned! I was--I mean, we were so--" As she rushed over, she tripped and fell on her face.

"Sumia!" Chrom cried. "Are you all right?" He paused as she climbed to her feet. "...Those boots of yours again?"

"No!" she said immediately. "I mean, yes! I mean..." She sighed.

"All right," Chrom said, "listen, everyone; in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Amy said in confusion.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north," Sumia explained. "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are," Chrom said, "and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events..." He sighed. "Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any--"

"I volunteer!" Lissa cried, interrupting him.

"Me too!" Vaike said. "You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'll go as well," a man said. "W-What? I've been here the whole time!"

Amy could not remember ever seeing him before he spoke.

"I..." Sumia began nervously. "I, um..."

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way."

Amy could see she looked very upset with herself. _I don't know why...but I get the feeling her own insecurities are the only things holding her back._

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" Chrom said. "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh, yes! I mean--Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Chrom asked as they gathered just outside the garrison the next morning. "We've a long march ahead."

"W-wait for me!"

"Stahl?" Chrom said as the man ran up to them.

"Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl asked.

"Huh?" Lissa cried in disbelief. "Vaike was supposed to... Vaike!" She rounded on him angrily. "Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" he insisted. "...I just don't always remember, is all..."

"Ugh..." Lissa groaned. "I swear you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it to yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

Amy got a sinking feeling he was going to be a handful. Stubborn and forgetful were always dangerous on the field.

"Hey! That was one time!" Vaike cried. "...Okay twice," he amended, "but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action! Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us," Stahl replied. "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast. There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Amy asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amy," Chrom said. "This is Stahl, one of our finest."

"Hello, Amy," Stahl said. "Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages," he explained. "She should catch up soon."

Amy nodded and they began to march, having not gotten far before running into a band of the creatures.

"Gods, have Risen spread this far?" Chrom said.

"Risen?" Amy said.

"We needed a name for this new threat," Frederick explained, "so the council gave them one."

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom said.

"Mya ha!" Vaike said. "They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their..." He trailed off in shock. "Wait... My axe. Where's my axe? I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike," Chrom warned, "this is no time for jokes..."

"I'm serious!" Vaike cried. "It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

Amy could feel a headache coming on just from hearing Chrom and Vaike.

"All right, listen up," Frederick said. "...Especially those that BROUGHT weapons! All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example while swords best axes. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible."

Amy nodded and cast a glance around the battlefield before frowning. Virion had to have distance to be efficient, and neither Vaike nor Lissa could attack. Miriel still had yet to catch up. "Stahl, can you take that Risen there and Virion back you up?"

Stahl nodded and moved forward to attack, managing to dodge the enemy's blow.

With a nod from her, Virion moved in for an attack as well, but didn't manage to take it down.

She sent Chrom forward to attack the Risen mercenary, with Sully following as backup and managing to take it down. She thought for a moment. She had to get Lissa in there to tend Chrom, but there were too many enemies around to make it safe. She nodded to Frederick and watched as he moved ahead of Chrom. Virion was still open to attack, but if she moved in she should be able to fell that enemy, she reasoned, so she moved in to attack, firing a bolt of Thunder and ending the Risen before she called Lissa and Vaike closer.

A nearby Risen attacked Chrom, but he and Frederick managed to defeat it, leaving the way clear for Lissa.

One came in and attacked her and, while she hadn't managed to dodge, she did deal a hefty amount of damage.

"Splendid!" a voice said, and Amy glanced over her shoulder to see a mage. It had to be Miriel. "It seems I've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes..." She paused. "Hmm? Is this an axe?" she said, noticing something on the ground and picking it up. "Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it?" She sighed. "I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

Amy waved her over to them and Miriel nodded and came over.

"Whoa! My axe!" Vaike cried.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon," Miriel said as she handed it over. "Now I know."

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently."

Amy ignored their banter in favor of turning her attention fully back to the battle. She nodded to Lissa, who moved around behind Chrom and out of the range of enemy fire to tend his wounds. She called Virion over to attack the nearby Risen and then motioned for the others to follow her forward.

A Risen attacked Chrom, but he and Stahl defeated it easily.

She waved Lissa over to heal him and glanced around, sizing up the remainder of enemy units. "Chrom, Vaike, start to cross the bridge and we'll follow you she said.

"Ya want ol' Teach to clear a path for you?"

"Heh. You could say that."

"Right! We'll lead the way," Vaike said, grinning.

Predictably, a Risen charged forward to be felled quickly by the combined action of their blades, but the second was a bit smarter.

"What next, Amy?" Chrom asked. "Guide our swords."

"Might I advise patience, milord?" Frederick interjected. "Amy is a fine tactician, but we've been working her mercilessly. Even the best of us needs to rest."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry."

"Perhaps Amy would prefer we chose our own actions at times," Frederick suggested.

"But how will we know?"

"We could use a simple command that lets us fight on our own. So long as Amy realizes such a strategy does not guarantee victory. Acting as we see fit may not always lead us to the best course of action."

Amy nodded. It was a double-edged sword, but any sword could be effective if one knew how to use it. She nodded Miriel to the Risen and the mage nodded in understanding. After the Risen fell to Miriel's fire spell, Lissa moved forward to heal Chrom. Amy moved to the end of the bridge and motioned for Chrom to follow her, where they waited for the enemy to make a move.

When the Risen didn't move, Lissa moved to tend Vaike's wounds, though he loudly bragged they were "nothin' but scratches".

Amy could have sworn she saw Miriel roll her eyes, but she motioned for the others to follow.

A Risen attacked Chrom, and they managed to finish it off together. It dropped an iron lance when it disappeared.

"Hmph. Finders keepers," Frederick said. "He won't be needing it anymore."

Amy nodded. No use letting perfectly good weaponry go to waste.

A Risen attacked Stahl, dealing some light damage which Stahl returned almost three fold.

Stahl attacked the Risen, but didn't manage to fell it, so Amy sent a bolt of Thunder to finish it off, getting an iron sword for her efforts.

Lissa slipped around quickly to heal Stahl's wounds, and Amy held up her hand for the rest of them to wait. There was no point in rashly charging into potential danger, after all.

Lissa slipped back through to tend Chrom's wounds, and Amy moved forward, calling Chrom, Sully and Stahl with her. Perhaps she could lure the risen into a trap. They seemed fairly dense.

Her trap worked, albeit a little too well when she misjudged the range of the leader's weapon. She swore under her breath, shoving Chrom out of the way as she blasted the Risen with Thunder and ordered Stahl on the other side of Lissa in case she missed.

She didn't, and the creature disappeared with a hiss. She could tell Lissa was worried from the sound she made as she tended her brother's wounds.

"It's all right, Amy," Chrom said as he moved beside her.

_It's not_ , she thought, but said nothing as he moved off to attack, she followed him and they made quick work of the leader.

"Finally, and good riddance!" Chrom said. "But if they're appearing this far up Northroad..."

"Then no path is safe," Frederick concluded. "We'll need to stay wary."

She did her best to put her errors out of her mind as they resumed their march. She would just learn to always double check her strategies. That was all there was to it.


	5. Pay the Toll in Blood

"Well, what do we have here?" Amy said.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa asked.

"It's a pegasus, all right," Chrom said, moving closer. "I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..."

The mare reared and whinnied, causing him to jump out of her way.

"WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia came forward, tripping and falling on her face.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom asked. "...Those boots of hours again?"

Amy was beginning to think that was a common "explanation" for the girl's clumsiness.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." She sighed.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!"

 _Crazed my arse_ , Amy thought. _Terrified is more accurate. Though I haven't a clue how to calm it..._

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this... Shh... Easy now, girl... I won't hurt you." Sumia moved forward slowly, taking the mare's face in her hands and taking it gently. "Shh..." she murmured.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Amy asked in amazement.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I've never seen anything like it," Chrom said.

"On, it's...it's nothing," Sumia said. "Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess."

"I should say so!" Chrom exclaimed.

Sumia was quiet for a few moments as she continued stroking the mare's face. "You all go on ahead," she said finally. "I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you," Chrom said.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage," she assured him. "Every moment is precious when Ylisse is in danger."

"Right, then. Be careful, Sumia."

"As you command, sir."

Chrom nodded and motioned for the rest of the Shepherds to follow him.

* * *

They had paused to take a few moments to eat and train a bit before resuming their journey, and Amy decided to walk beside Chrom as they resumed their march along the road to Ferox.

"Finished training for today, Amy?" he asked.

"With combat practice, yes," she answered. "But I thought I might review a few battle histories..."

"You should rest a bit," he said. "Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out."

"Heh, so I've noticed," she said. "With all that's happened recently, we've barely even had time to eat."

"It's been a tough road, to be sure. And it's only going to get harder."

"I do try and rest when I can, though," she assured him. "A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all."

"Er..." He grimaced.

"...What?" she asked in confusion. "Did I say something?"

"Er, no... No, it's nothing. It's just that..." He sighed. "Well, I just didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such... I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady."

"Excuse me?!" she said, and she could have sworn the rest of the Shepherds were edging further away from them.

"No!" Chrom cried. "I mean--I didn't mean--not like that!" He was fumbling his words and that only infuriated her more. "That is to say, a "lady", per se...Er... You know how you fight and strategize, and...Not to say a lady can't fight, but....Gods, this is coming out all wrong."

"My goodness, Chrom," she said in exasperation. "You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

"Oh, gods, yes," he replied. "Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette."

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to talk to a lady."

"It's just my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper...perfumed and pretty... Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a "lady". Does that--" He noticed her stooping to pick up a rock. "...Er, Amy? What... What are you doing with that rock?"

She tossed the rock from palm to palm for a few moments. "I'm thinking a sharp blow to head might help fix your eyesight."

"N-no, wait! It was just a joke! Ha ha... ha?" ...Gotta go!" he cried, bolting through Stahl and Sully.

She grunted as she hurled the rock after him, narrowly missing Sully's horse, who nickered irritably. "I don't believe it," she muttered. "The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners... Sheesh..." She sighed. "Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble."

They avoided each other for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Brrr!" Lissa exclaimed, shuddering as her teeth chattered. "F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-freebing!"

"Stand beside my horse, milady," he replied with a chuckle. "She'll shelter you from the wind."

"So this is the fortress?" Amy asked.

"Yes, the Longfort," Chrom replied. He seemed less terrified of her now, and she was glad. She didn't wish to be responsible for the army crumbling so early in the campaign. "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The Khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners," Frederick explained. "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

Chrom sighed. "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

"Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"What?!" Chrom cried. "Why?"

"Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought to pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust her, Amy might after offer some valuable insight in this..."

"Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all," Chrom said. "So, Amy? What do you suggest?"

Amy thought a moment. "Virion?"

"Yes, my lady?"

Gods, would she have to deal with this every time she spoke to him? "Would you mind sitting this out? I feel like Miriel's magic would be of more use to us here."

"As you wish," he replied, with an extravagant bow.

She nodded and quickly checked the state of weapons, trading a few out with those in the convoy. "I think we're good," she said finally.

"Right," Chrom said. "Let's get this over with. I wish to spill as little blood as possible, Ylissean or Feroxi."

"Halt!" a woman cried. "Who goes there?!"

"In the name of House Ylisse," Chrom replied, "I seek audience with the Khans!"

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy!" Frederick insisted. "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-brigand?" Frederick sputtered. "Now see here--"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How dare you!" Frederick exclaimed. "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

"Ha! Yes, indeed--and I'm the queen of Valm!" she returned. "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen--"

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!"

Lances came flying at him and he made to shield himself with his arm, then there was a flurry of wings as he was swept up onto the back of a pegasus.

"Sumia?"

"Better hold on tight, Captain. It could be a bumpy ride."

"Er...right," he replied nervously.

"You'll be fine," she said with a smile.

Lances flew at them again and Chrom cried "Sumia!"

"Right!" She ducked around them and turned the pegasus in midair. They landed softly in the snow. She helped him down to the ground again as the pegasus stamped its hooves lightly. "Oh, Captain," she said. "I'm so relieved I made it in time."

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this--is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!"

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her..."

"Well, many thanks to you both."

"I think the pegasus is blushing!" Lissa said.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick said.

"Chrom, they're coming!" Amy cried.

"All right," he said. "The Feroxi way it is!"

"Phila said pegasi can fly far afield," Sumia explained, "but they're highly vulnerable to arrows. Don't worry, girl. I'll watch out for archers for both of our sakes!"

Amy nodded. She'd have to be especially careful of where she sent Sumia. She nodded Sully and Stahl towards the left door. They were sure to be safe against a few archers, she reasoned. She sent Vaike towards the opposite door and motioned for Miriel to stand behind, before sending Chrom next to him and taking a position to beside Chrom. _If I can manage to pen them in..._ She held up a hand to signal everyone else to wait.

Sully was attacked by an archer and took a little damage, but she assured Amy she was fine.

_Have I messed up already..._

A lancer charged up to Vaike. Just before he attacked, Amy caught a flash of their match up. Barring horrid luck, Vaike should do well.

He did.

"Hmm..." she mused.

"What is it, Amy?" Chrom asked.

"I've been thinking about how you rode with Sumia earlier..." she explained. "Do our units always have to fight one-on-one?"

"Are you suggesting we pair up? That's an interesting thought... I admit, I'd resemble a pincushion right now if it weren't for Sumia and her mount."

"Exactly," she said. "By pairing up, units could lend each other added offense and defense... It might also allow quicker units to ferry slower units great distances... Yes... Yes! I'm sure of it. This opens up all sorts of strategic possibilities! We should try it whenever the opportunity presents itself."

She thought for a moment. "Frederick, take Lissa with you." Then she motioned for Frederick to take down the farthest archer.

He fell easily to Frederick's lance. She hated to spill blood, but it was the only way.

"A key!" Frederick exclaimed. "We can use it to open the fortress doors."

She nodded. They only needed one, but, for their safety, the area had to be clear of Feroxi before they moved on. _Better their blood than ours_ , she thought, though she hated it. "Miriel, can you and Sumia take down that archer?"

Miriel nodded and moved forward. She took the damage, but Sumia came forward and sliced through him with her lance.

Miriel would need tending as soon as she could get Lissa to her; Sully as well.

She came around, swapping her tome for her sword, and sliced through the Feroxi soldier who had attacked Vaike, felling him easily.

She hated how easy this was, hated that they had to fight at all. The "Feroxi Way"? What way was it to bloody your own soil with every visitor? She motioned Vaike forward to attack the mercenary.

She swore when he missed, and called Stahl over to pair up with Chrom and send them after the mercenary.

They dealt a good deal of damage, but didn't fell him.

She frowned. "Sully?" she called.

"Yeah, I got it!" she called back, charging forward. Swapping to her iron lance, she slammed into him, but couldn't end him.

When he moved, she couldn't dodge quick enough, but she managed to end him with her slice.

The lancer charged toward Amy and attacked her, but with Vaike backing her up, they ended him quickly.

The mercenary damaged Vaike, but his axe ended his breath after that, and he got a door key off the soldier.

"Do they STILL not see me?" the man from before said. "Perhaps Chrom will talk to me if I...wave my...hands around..."

She motioned Chrom and Stahl back towards the other door, then instructed Frederick to take Lissa near Miriel.

Lissa's staff was going to get a workout in this battle, it seemed.

"It already feels as though Amy has been a Shepherd forever," Chrom said. "It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along...And the more we fight side by side, the more valuable those friendships become!"

Amy nodded in agreement before instructing the injured Shepherds to move close to Lissa so she could tend them. Then she sent Chrom forward, only for him to stop after a few paces.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched..."

"Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir!"

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir. Right b--"

"BWAAAH!" Chrom cried, stumbling back a bit. "Oh! I-is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?"

"...The same time as you. I've been with you all along," Kellam said. "Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I--"

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me. You're just so...quiet, I completely--"

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss."

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you."

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes... I don't think they've so much as glanced this way."

"You almost sound disappointed."

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on."

Easy to miss? She could definitely use that to her advantage. As they were mended up one by one, she paired off the Shepherds. Kellam and Sumia. Miriel and Vaike. Once Lissa had patched up her wounds, she paired up with Chrom. She paused to consider their next move. "Teach?"

"Ya want me to bust the door down?" he asked, flexing his muscles, much to Miriel's chagrin.

"Would you?"

He nodded and moved forward to unlock the door.

She sent Sumia and Kellam forward to face the knight on the other side. Even if they didn't take him down, they were far enough out of enemy range to not be heavily affected. But she would make sure to have back up.

With Kellam's help, she came very close to felling the Feroxi knight. She took him down when he attacked her though.

Amy sent Stahl and Sully forward a bit, Vaike and Miriel following, but pulled Sully back so Lissa could treat her, and then moved toward the door herself.

Vaike took a heavy amount of damage, but Amy pulled him back quickly. She moved Chrom forward, following him, and briefly debated pulling the others forward. With no enemy units behind them, they could focus on the commander. But the remaining enemy units would no doubt want to box them in. She held up a hand for everyone to wait.

"Chrom?"

"Yes?"

"You've got a rapier, don't you?"

"Yes. I haven't used it yet."

"Effective against armor and beasts, right?" She nodded to the commander.

"Ah..." Chrom moved forward and drew his rapier.

"Let our battle sound out the truth in your words!"

Chrom struck, and she followed but her blade did no damage. The commander attacked, but Chrom's second strike felled them.

"Then your claims were...true..."

* * *

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage battle as you just have. I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you," Chrom replied.

"Amazing!" Amy exclaimed. "Her whole demeanor changed."

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words," Frederick explained. "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer."


	6. An Ill Fated Tournament

The trek to the capital was mostly uneventful and soon they were within what could pass for a throne room. The Feroxi had very...different tastes from the Ylisseans, Amy realizd.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan."

"Of course."

"The Khan is away?" Amy asked, turning to look at Chrom.

"Out training, I'd wager," Chrom said. "The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh?" Amy mused. "I can picture him now...A giant man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

"Am I now?" a voice said. "...Please, do go on!"

"Huh?" Amy looked around in confusion.

A woman walked over.

"You're the--?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" Chrom asked.

"One of them, yes--The East-Khan. My name is Flavia," the woman replied. "I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you," Chrom said, "but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" Flavia bit out. "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them! I... Forgive me, Your Grace," Chrom said. "That was...indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..."

"...Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already. I know why you have come, Prince. But, regrettably, I cannot provide Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?" Lissa cried. "Why not?!"

"I lack the authority."

"Forgive me, but I don't understand," Chrom said. "Aren't you the khan?"

"As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of the east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliance. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"So we are to receive no aid at all?"

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom said.

"The captain of my border guard informs me you Shepherds are quite capable," Flavia said. "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling Khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions."

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight--they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve our comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although outsiders have never included foreign royalty...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There is no choice, East-Khan," Chrom said. "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come," she said, motioning for them to follow her. "I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

"Well spoken again--I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

Amy sighed to herself as she glanced around the arena. "Frederick, Sumia, Miriel, and Vaike, I think will be best for this battle, alongside Chrom and myself."

"Aw, fine," Lissa said. "Just don't take too big a beating out there, yeah?"

"We'll do our best not to," Amy promised. She nodded to Chrom. "Let's go. Team up and move to the sides. Chrom and I will take the middle."

"Chrom, look!" Lissa cried, pointing.

"I see him..."

Marth didn't reply.

"Marth! One question, before we begin?"

The swordsman remained silent.

"...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us."

They drew their blades.

"Where did you get that? ...There's no way..."

Their blades struck once, twice.

"Tell me--who taught you to fight like that?"

Marth swung his sword again. "My father!"

Chrom stepped back.

"Marth is a gifted swordsman," Amy observed, "and his men look capable as well. We should mind our distance."

The Shepherds moved as Amy advised them, but Vaike took a little damage.

_I almost regret not bringing Lissa now..._ "Vaike, are you all right?" she called.

"Teach has never been better in his life!"

"Imbecile..." Miriel muttered.

"Sumia, the mage."

"On it," she said, making short work of him.

Vaike and Miriel downed the next mage, earning a Thunder tome off of him.

She and Chrom took on the nearby knight, earning a second vulenary.

"Chrom," she said quietly. "Let me lead a bit, okay? You don't always have to lead our team."

"All right."

"Sumia, the fighter."

The pegasus knight nodded, moving forward and cutting him down.

"Vaike and Miriel hold back."

"...okay."

Amy moved forward and dealt some damage to the knight, calling Sumia in to land the finishing blow.

Vaike and Miriel finished off the fighter that continued to dog them.

Amy foolishly let Chrom into Marth's range, biting her lip as Marth approached them.

"Who is your father?" Chrom asked.

"I've said enough for today, sir."

"Hmmph, is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

"Heh. Never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!" He rushed forward, but for Amy time seemed to slow down as she watched the blade strike Chrom.

"CHROM!!!"


End file.
